


Ignoring Warning Labels

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: TJ cannot take Molly's risk
Relationships: Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	Ignoring Warning Labels

She heard her name and screamed as loud as she could despite the cloth muffling her mouth.  
  
“Oh my God,” TJ dropped to his knees, immediately examining the handcuffs which kept her bound to the chair, “Did Connie do this to you?”  
  
Molly nodded as he freed her mouth and stroked her cheeks.  
  
“What the hell were you thinking? I told you that crazy woman was capable of anything!”  
  
“She has to tell the truth.”  
  
“Molly, you can’t do this to me ever again, do you understand?” His eyes burned her with sincerity and fear, “I can’t lose you too.”


End file.
